Captain and Captive
by HorrorShow
Summary: Aboard the Acheron. Captain Tom Pullings finds quite the unsespected individual; a woman, not only a woman; an officer aboard the french man-o-war. Many secrets are hidden and beginning to unravel. R&R please, thanks for the reviews.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1  
  
Title: Captain and Captive  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine.  
  
A/N: This takes place after the movie. I've never read the books, so...um, here it goes. Enjoy...or else. –Update- Eh, changed some stuff -nods- Yeah, I should have watched the movie right before writing this Lt. Mowett was not onboard the Acheron, he remained aboard the Surprise, so; Mr. Hogg is the new Mowett, lol. If you see any Mowetts in there, sorry! They're meant to be Mr. Hoggs. Thanks. R&R x 10.  
  
Oh, and thank you to Me, Myself and I for telling me revolvers weren't invented yet Kudos to you  
  
1st Lt. Tom Pullings stood upon the quarterdeck of the Acheron, though he was no longer a lieutenant but a captain. It was a windy day, just enough wind to send the large man-o-war at a steady pace along the warm waters. It was hot, perhaps too hot, the sun was high in the sky as it was noon, and was beating down on himself and the crew, making most of the seaman irate.  
He turned away, the large ship was no more then a tiny distant speck in the distance behind them. The H.M.S Surprise was sailing no more then 10 miles away, escorting them into Valparaiso Port. He hadn't spoken to Captain Aubrey since he left the Surprise to become captain of the Acheron. A small proud smile crept across his lips, he was very happy; he was in charge, in command.  
Eventually; as Master Seaman Hogg came onto the quarterdeck, Pulling excused himself and made his way down to the gun deck and into the sickbay, where Dr. Le Vigny sat in a small wooden chair; reading a book.  
He was wary of this French doctor; as he was to all the captives aboard the Acheron. It had only been barely a day since the great American built ship had been captured, and he expected other French seamen to jump out from secret hiding places and initiate another skirmish. His eyes would always wander about the ship, even though there were watchmen all over the man-o-war; he was very cautious.  
The doctor looked up and smiled. Not returning the smile, Captain Pullings made way over to him and looked down at the book, before walking past him and into the room that was filled with ailing patients.  
"Monsieur" the doctors French rang out and he turned around; Le Vigny was looking at him. Pullings nodded "Yes?"  
"'ow long do you suppose it will be until we come into Valparaiso port?" he questioned. Why was he so anxious? Was this doctor excited to be in custody of the English? Though it wouldn't probably be so, he was a doctor, a well known one; he would be put to good use.  
"The nightfall after next; we are destined to arrive several hours before sunrise if I am correct" Pulling answered with his back to the doctor, standing humbly with his hands held behind him, a pose that read authority.  
"Alright, merci" he said and returned to his book, Pullings looking at him through the corner of his eyes as he turned halfway around. The doctor was reading his book quietly. Every move, ever gaze; filled Captain Pullings with suspicion.  
After leaving the infirmary; Pullings walked contentedly to the Great Cabin; nodding at the Marine guard who stood watch as he entered. Flopping tiresomely into a well cushioned chair as he rubbed his temples, he was tired; though he wouldn't admit it, and it was only obvious when he was alone in his cabin.  
He looked at the lush surroundings of the cabin surrounding him from the gap between his fingers of the hand that rested against his face. It was very nice, nicer then the Great Cabin of the Surprise.  
He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the thumb as sat up abruptly in his chair, legs flying to the floor from their resting spot on the table. His gun was out before he could form a coherent thought and his eyes were darting from side to side.  
A thump, he thought stupidly, a damned thump. Thomas; you're too jumpy. He relaxed and let out a sigh; leaning back once more onto the two back rungs of the chair as he tossed the gun onto the table.  
But something had caught his eye. The door to a large wardrobe hung open slightly; it creaked and wavered with the flow of the ship.  
Curious, Pulling arose to his feet, knowing full well that had been closed when he last looked at it. A faulty hinge possibly? His mind told him so, though his curiosity nagged at him.  
Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the door and opened it; peering into the musky smelling wardrobe that was filled with a number of dust covered uniforms. He was about to shut the door when he spotted the back board of this wardrobe, not just the back, but the tiny gab between that and the sides. He reached out his hand and felt the gap; the backboard creaked and moved forward. His hand felt the other side, hinges! He felt the gap and pulled slowly. Not even a second passed as the door flung open not by his own hands and he was tackled by a figure that flew out of the small crawl space behind the back board of the wardrobe.  
As soon as he felt the hand on his chest and the force of the tackle at an attempt to get him to the ground he took a step back with his left foot and caught the culprit by the wrists, one wrist of which; gripped a small flintlock pistol.  
His eyes widened at the person before him; French, as he alleged, but this individual was not what anyone would have suspected, a women, a young one at that.  
He felt her inhale deeply with anger. Her eyes were a wide pulsing green as she glared at him; her pale face was twisted into a sneer, hidden somewhat by the long straight black hair that fell over her face. She was clad in males clothing, officers clothing; a third lieutenant possibly.  
"Drop the gun" he ordered. Her eyes became slits as he felt her hand slacken, and the loud thud of the heavy gun hitting the wooden floor.  
She looked ill, malnourished. He wondered how long she had been hidden in the small space behind the wardrobe. "Do you speak English?" he spoke after a moment, her eyes hadn't left his.  
He felt her wrists tighten with struggle as his grip didn't loosen "Yes" she said, her voice ringing out with French accent.  
"Why were you in the wardrobe?" he asked.  
"Let me go" she answered quickly, her breathing hadn't relaxed; she was still breathing profoundly, taking long inhales after each sentence.  
Slowly, he lifted his foot and kicked the gun further away from them; it slid across the slick floor and under the table.  
Gradually, he released her, holding his hands in the air as she brought her arms to herself and looked away, taking in a deep breath as she nervously ran her trembling hand through her hair.  
"Why were you in the wardrobe?" he inquired once more.  
"Where is the capitaine?" she said, looking up at him with timid eyes.  
"Dead" Pullings said flatly.  
Her eyes widened and she became a ghostly white, which she quickly masked and inhaled heavily. "I see" she said blankly  
He took a step back and held out his arm "Sit, I will get you some water, and some bread"  
"Are they all dead?" she asked, he shook his head "No, not nearly, many of your shipmates are alive and well, captive until we reach port"  
She nodded.  
He pulled out a chair with one hand and made his way to the door "Please don't leave this room" he said sternly "I don't doubt that the marines will be less pleasant then myself" he said as he leant over to pick up the gun from under the table.  
As he came to a standing position, his eyes came to focus with the barrel of a gun, his gun no less; aimed at his forehead.  
The women held the gun with both shaking hands, her eyes were wild. He held up his hands "Please put the gun down; I do not intend to hurt you" he said; trying not to sound annoyed; as he was, quite.  
Her eyebrows lowered as her finger trembled along the trigger. He stood up fully and slowly began to reach his hand towards her "Please, put the gun on the table, there are marines just outside my door, I don't think they'd be too pleased to walk in and find their captain dead"  
Her eyes widened, he suspected she didn't expect him to be the captain; most likely because of his younger age. He nodded slowly "Shooting me will accomplish nothing" he said and began to circle the table. She held the gun at his chest and followed him as he came closer to her.  
"Don't come any closer" she ordered and poked the gun at him.  
He held his hands up further and stopped moving "Alright, what do you wish of me?"  
She took a deep breath "Put your gun down" she said and nodded to the table. He obliged and un-holstered his gun. As he reached to place it on the table he looked up at her through the corner of his eye. Unexpectedly, as surprise was on his side he snapped up and grabbed the gun; though she didn't release it; her grip was quite strong. He bent the gun down and held it by her side so it aimed at the floor. He was barely several inches from her face now, as her expression was evident of her struggle for the weapon and anger at him for overpowering her. Though; for a woman; she was very strong.  
He held both her arms there as his grip was tight around the barrel, his other hand took hold of his gun and he placed it at her stomach "Now, will you please release the gun" he said, she sneered and let go so the gun hung solely in his hand.  
He was expecting her to swing, which she did, suspecting he was unable to defend she swung her fist at his head, which he quickly rose his arm and blocked. Her breathing was more of a wheeze now; it was quite evident that she was in need of sleep and a good hearty meal.  
"You're just going to exhaust yourself miss, please; take a sit. I do not intend to hurt you" he said and holstered his gun, keeping the other firm in his hand as he motioned to the seat. She sighed and said something in French, some snide comment about him no doubt and sat down.  
"I will get you something to eat" he said and quickly scanned the room for weapons, of which there was none; and made his way out the door. As he shut the door he locked it and popped the key into his pocket. The marine on watch gave him a curious look as he acknowledged his captain with nod and salute. Pullings bowed his head in recognition and made his way below decks to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing that does not belong to me...is not mine.  
  
A/N: Three reviews. That's awesome, no really. I'm so motivated now. Keep r&r'n please. 33333. Oh, thanks for the name...of the wheel. Woo!  
  
Aboard the swerving HMS Surprise; Dr. Stephen Maturin tried intently to keep his tea from spilling off its saucer and onto the rocking floor of the ship. Jack Aubrey, captain of the Surprise; sat at the window of the Great Cabin; his face masked with that of pondering; as he was deep in though. The doctor watched him as he gazed out at the open sea. His chin propped up on his fist which sat balanced on his knee.  
"I don't understand something" Dr, Maturin said; standing up with his tea still in hand. Turing his head slightly, Aubrey looked up with curious eyes "Mmm?" he asked, intrigued.  
Walking over, Stephen came to stand behind the captain, who had returned to gazing out at the bright hot ocean. "Why have we not intercepted the Acheron?"  
Jack looked up, his face gave off a mischievous expression "Why, we've already intercepted her" he said with a wink. Maturin rolled his eyes and placed the empty china cup onto a near by table "Don't be foolish" he said "You know what I mean"  
Capt. Aubrey turned back to the view of the sea and shifted positions slightly so he rested his forearm on his bent leg. "Well; we know the captain of the Acheron is not dead, correct"  
"Yes Jack; why are you telling me this?" he retorted, his eyebrows furrowed.  
Aubrey laughed and turned to look directly at his surgeon friend "I believe, Captain Pullings will handle this quite well"  
"The poor lad thinks the captain is dead!" Maturin exclaimed, flails his arms about slightly.  
As he continued laughing; Aubrey stood and began walking about the cabin. "If the good Captain is in any distress, he will signal us. He knows we are escorting him"  
"I do not understand your methods" Maturin exhaled as he heaved a sigh. The captain only continued to chuckle. "I think it will be fine. Give the good Pullings some experience"  
"You're drunk" he doctor said, shaking his head.  
Captain turned and faced his friend "Nay! I am anything but dear Mr. Maturin" he replied.  
"You're motives are those of a..."  
Interrupting Maturin, Aubrey wheeled back around and glared him right in the eye "What Stephen? A tyrant. Am I no more then that now?"  
"That's not what I was going to say, Jack" Maturin said humbly, bowing his head.  
"Oh posh; you worry to much old friend" Aubrey said with a wave of his hand "If I see the Acheron is any kind of distress. We will be the first to come to their aid"  
"What if he's planning an attack" Maturin said, eyeing the captain suspiciously. "He strikes, and the whole ship is a massacre, there's no signal, we'd never know!"  
"Don't be such a fusspot Stephen. I know Tom; he will have them all watched; all kept under strict guard, the majority of them are held captive below the decks of Acheron anyway."  
"That's not good enough, Jack"  
"Fine, how about we inform the precious Acheron tomorrow. Even if they know the captain lives, what will they do? Have a trial? Who knows where or what or even if the French captain is aboard the ship?"  
"We should at least give them warning."  
"The majority of the Marines are on the Acheron"  
"So?" The doctor said with a shrug. Aubrey rolled his eyes  
"Tomorrow doctor. We will tell them of our discovery so you can sleep easy. I doubt there is a strike planned anyway. The captain probably just wants to get off his ship unharmed. We will be in port by them. He will not escape"  
"You are a crude man Jack Aubrey"  
"Oh contraire, doctor. I am anything but rudimentary" Jack said with a wide grin as he tugged on the collars of his uniform.  
  
A number of miles from the HSM Surprise, Captain Pullings sat across from the French woman he had newly encountered in his quarters. She was nibbling a piece of bread, she seemed nervous to his glance; her head was down as she ate slowly. He intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them as he propped his elbow on the table.  
After a long; silent moment, Pullings was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Sir, its Mr. Hogg the heavy voice rang out from the other side.  
The lady looked up with wide slightly frightened eyes. Pullings nodded "Come in" he said. The women's nervous expression became more so, and she stopped eating completely. Her eyes glued to the creaking door.  
Master Seaman Hogg entered briskly "Captain" he said and froze by Pullings' chair. He turned his head slowly and stared bewilderedly at the woman across the table. "Sir..." he said, not taking his eyes off her. Pullings held up his hand to clam him "This is..." his voice trailed off and he gazed over at her, she was staring right back at Hogg "What is your name miss?" he demanded, as humbly as possible  
She took her eyes of the Master Seaman and turned her head towards the captain. "Gabrielle De Sonnet" she paused "Third lieutenant" her eyes never wavered, filled with confidence. Pulling nodded. "Mr. Hogg, this is Miss De Sonnet" He said; realizing how utterly British the name sounded when it came from his lips, it sounded much prettier with a French accent; which of course; he lacked. Looking up at Hogg, who looked stupefied, Pullings offered a small smile "I found her in the wardrobe" he said and laughed lightly.  
Hogg's eyebrows furrowed and he smiled dumbly "I see sir." He said; Pullings chuckled once more; the poor man was absolutely confused.  
Mr. Hogg leaned down close to the captains ear, his voice shaking as he stuttered "Sir, shouldn't we put her in lower decks with...with the others"  
Pullings waved the thought away with a gesture of his hand, making Hogg jump back and stand quickly at attention. "Nonsense" Tom said, looking back at the French lieutenant; Miss De Sonnet, who was looking back and forth from himself to the nervous Master Seaman.  
Out of hearing of the girl, Pullings leaned towards Hogg, who bent down and leant him an ear "She needs a good meal. I will escort her down to the others later" he said, his eyes wavered over to Gabrielle, who was staring over with indifferent eyes; though she didn't look as if she'd heard.  
Hogg nodded and stood up straight "Very good, sir" he said and nodded; as he went to leave Pullings lifted his hand "Hogg?" he questioned. Mr. Hogg stopped and turned about "Yes, sir"  
"What is it you came to inquire before hand?" he asked, leaning back to look at him.  
Hogg hesitated for a moment, then nodded "Oh yes. Jim Segal, the new coxswain, sir. He said we should we're making good time, and that we might arrive earlier then expected" He said with a grin and a nod. Pullings nodded "Very good" he said and patted Mr. Hogg on the shoulder "Thank you Master Seaman" He said and grinned back, Hogg bowed his head "Aye Captain" and backed out of the cabin. It felt good to hear that. "Aye Captain" Tom very much liked the sounds of that.  
Looking back up at this, Gabrielle De Sonnet; Pullings watched as she commenced nibbling at her food again. Large bags under her pale green eyes made her seem quite jumpy as she looked up at him every so often and slowly averted her eyes when she saw he was looking. She was a third lieutenant, and a woman. He shook his head and leaned back; slinging one arm over the chair's arm rest. The French were surely going daft, sending women aboard man-o-wars.  
It wasn't long until Miss De Sonnet was finished her meal and sat back; her large eyes made contact with his and he offered a small smile; which wasn't returned. He stood then and brushed the wrinkles from his uniform "We'll I'll take you down to your quarters" He said sternly. She looked down at her plate, as if contemplating attacking him with the fork, and then stood up. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. It was obvious to him she was disguising how utterly exhausted she was. She was proud, maybe not as much as she put out; but he admired that, especially in a woman.  
As soon as he walked out of the cabin and took a step aside to let the lady through; the marine that stood at the door gave him a curious look and then nearly gasped when Gabrielle appeared through the doorway. The marine shot a look of confusion and astonishment as he looked the woman up and down and then quickly looked straight ahead, not meeting eye contact with the captain as he swallowed a lump in his throat and stared, wide eyed, straight ahead.  
While walking down to lower decks, the crew of the Acheron stared in utter bewilderment, others leaning in to whisper amongst other seaman. Top men leaning down from the ropes, gawking open mouthed at the woman, the woman aboard a man-o-war!  
Once they were below decks and making their way towards the small jail cells near the back where the captive whalers were held prisoner by the French, Gabrielle paused and looked around. Pullings turned around and gazed at her with an arched eyebrow. She looked at him and their eyes met briefly, before she jerked her eyes away and looked towards the direction of the infirmary. "Is the doctor...well?" she asked hesitantly.  
Pullings eyebrow rose higher on his forehead "Le Vigny? Oh, he's fine" he said and nodded. Miss De Sonnet didn't seem to notice his nod as she kept her eyes towards the doctor's small office that was also double to where Killick would cook. Though, Killick wasn't aboard the Acheron, and the Acheron was nothing like the HMS Surprise, the Acheron was American built; and much bigger, spacious; which was nice, especially for the crew.  
Gabrielle's eyes didn't waver "May I see him?" she asked hastily. Both Pullings eyebrow rose as he looked towards the direction she hadn't taken her eyes off of. "Yes, I don't see why not..." he started, before he could finish she was making her way towards it.  
As he came up behind her, Gabrielle and the doctor le Vigny was embraced in a hug. "Oh, ma chère!" the doctor cried out as she pulled out of the hug and he placed his hands on her shoulders, they spoke together in French rapidly, most likely not faster then the English. But to Pullings; who didn't know more then "oui" and "merci" he was absolutely lost.  
"Who is that?" The doctor questioned in French. Gabrielle turned slightly to the captain; who wore a slightly sheepish grin as he watched "the capitaine" she answered. He seemed confused for a moment, then nodded in comprehension "Oh, I see" She nodded and sighed "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so frightened it wouldn't work" her voice trailed off. The doctor raised his hand and smiled, but placed his finger to his lips and shook his head "No, we mustn't talk of that. Not when there are English ears around"  
She smiled slightly "He doesn't speak a word of French" she said and looked over at Pullings. His expression was masked, but he was confused, his eyes wandered around impatiently.  
The doctor smiled "Well, look at you my dear!" he said and stroked her hair with the palm of his hand "You look absolutely sickly"  
"Well, you did have me locked away in that awful dresser"  
The doctor laughed, causing Captain Pullings to look up with a slightly concerned and confused face. "But you were safe" Le Vigny said, smiling warmly at her.  
"I could have fought" She said, her tone becoming bitter  
"Oh, it's not that I would have lost you to death in battle" he said and grinned slightly, his eyes filled with admiration "It's that I would have lost you to the English"  
Mr. Pullings cleared his throat and took a step, his hands placed behind his back as he held up his head "Are you done Miss?" he asked, his voice genuinely kind.  
She nodded and stepped away from the doctor "Yes monsieur" she said in English and bowed her head slightly, walking towards Pullings and out the door. Pullings remained still for several moments, eyeing the doctor suspiciously, before turning on his heel and following out past Gabrielle.  
As the reaching the condiments, the majority of the captives began calling out in French, sticking their hands out through the barricades. "Miss De Sonnet!" was all he understood, the rest he suspected was along the lines of "We're so glad you're alright" and "It's good to see you"  
Pullings nodded at the marine on guard and held out his hand for the keys. The marine stood quickly at attention and placed them into the captain's hands, leaning slightly as he looked in awe at the French woman in the officer's uniform behind him.  
The second reformatory, since there was only two onboard the Acheron, was used to hold the French Officers. Though they didn't keep them locked up all day and night, Pullings and selected English officers had permission to let several French seaman and officers and etc out onto the decks. They couldn't possibly stuff all the Frenchmen into one imprisonment, so; as long as they were watched over by officers or marines and no problem occurred, Aubrey told Pullings to let them free aboard the Acheron's deck.  
There was a total of five officers, six now including 3rd Lieutenant De Sonnet. The three that were currently in the small cell stood and cried out, hi's and hello's and whatnot. Gabrielle nodded at them respectfully and said a number of words in French, though; of course, Pullings had no idea what they were conversing about.  
He stuck the key into its lock and unlocked the big padlock as he opened the door and stood back for the lady to get in. She looked somewhat crossly at him, but then sighed and nodded her head to the side and made her way into the cell. She turned and looked directly at him, for the first time; a small smile creased her lips "Thank you" she said softly and nodded.  
As she turned around and was soon patting backs and embracing the others in the cell, Pullings tossed the keys to the still quite astounded marine and made his way to the quarterdeck.  
Once at his destination, he came up to Jim Segal, the coxswain. He wasn't any Barrett Bonden; but he did his job, he wasn't terrible at it. The no more then 30 years of age man turned away from the helm and grinned widely at the captain "Aye captain; happy afternoon to yah" he said and nodded. The heat of the late-afternoon sun was barreling down on him, and the crew. They were all skittered aimlessly about the skip, shirtless, sipping grog and talking tiredly amongst one another.  
"And to you Segal, how are things?" he inquired, stepping beside him as he steered and whistled slightly.  
"Oh, peachy keen cap'. We've set straight on an easterly course. The winds in our favor, and though it's hotter then the Arabian Desert, the winds very refreshing, and enough to keep the grog cool!" he exclaimed and winked, grinning wider.  
"Very good, thank you Segal" he said and stepped off the deck, seamen saluted him and nodded as he passed, others saying "Hi capn'" and hoisted up their mugs in a toast. He loved it, the feeling of all authority, he smiled and nodded. 'Don't let it get to your head, Tom' he told himself, walking past the men and onto the quarterdeck. He inhaled in the brisk sea air and exhaled it slowly through his nostrils as he gazed out onto the open sea, soaking up all the daylight and crisp wind as he watched the large ship rocks in motion against the clashing waves. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own was is not mine  
  
A/N: Holy poop! Sorry for the wait. School, projects, exams, studying and etc. Forgive me! :D I need to...watch the movie again; I'm having a sort of writers block. Hmm...I did buy the book though! And from what I'm reading I like! R&R please! 33 Oh, and I don't know Tom Pullings's history; so...since this is fan fiction, I made it up...-insert shrug- Sorry for typos! I might re-read this later and fix them all. But its late, and I'm lazy like that.  
  
It was nice not to be awoken by crew men running about and the screaming of "Beat to Quarters!" whilst one tried to sleep. Tom Pullings had long ago gotten used to the rocking of the ship and used it to sway him into a deep sleep. He was exceptionally happy when he woke up by the simple rays of the morning sun peaking through his quarter's window.  
With a small, squeak like groan; Captain Pullings stretched in his warm hammock and opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight as he swung one leg lazily over the side, the toes inside the thick grey wool sock wiggling as he let his eyes adjust to the new day.  
After sluggishly lifting his still sleepy frame out of the hammock, Pulling began to put on his uniform. Making sure every crease was perfect, every button straight, all the laces of his boots tightened neatly and tightly, and lastly; his captain's hat (which he always felt a rush of pride while putting on) before making way to the upper deck.  
It was still dark, the sun had just raised enough to fill the horizon with enough light to fill the lower decks and flood the windows of the Acheron. Pullings inhaled deeply through his nose, the sharp sting of the mornings mist tingling his nose and throat with the icy air. He smiled and exhaled, forming a white cloud before him that soon diminished into air.  
Segal nodded and gave a salute as he passed. Pullings bowed his head "Morning Segal" he said politely as he walked to the end of the ship, to the bow. He rested his hand on the railing and closed his eyes momentarily; letting the crisp wind blow across his face, whistle in his ears.  
Pausing, he drummed his fingers along the ships strong wooden railing and turned around. He scanned over every crew mate, his eyes wandering up the masts at the top men who were scurrying effortlessly up and down the ropes.  
He spotted a group of six French men, two officers among then, standing along the left side of the ship. Several where sitting and talking, others gazed over the edges. From across the way, in plain sight; two marines stood, rifles cocked and aimed, eyes stern, directly at the Frenchmen.  
Pullings eyebrows furrowed and he started towards the marines. Both of them turned towards them as the clunk of his boots coming off the steps made them jump. Pulling stood before them and placed his hand on the barrel of one marine's rifle, lowering it as he stared firmly at the man.  
"There is no need for that" he said flatly "They are doing you no harm" he voice was low, out of range of any other then the two before him "Put your guns away" he said. They obeyed, lowering their weapons. "They aren't cattle, you aren't hunting. All you have to do is watch them" He said, his eyes glancing back from one marine to the other, whose eyes kept darting from their captain to the Frenchmen.  
"Is that clear?" he inquired. The marines both nodded and said "yes sir" in unison before staring straight ahead, the captain nodded "Thank you" he said as he walked past them.  
Walking up to Master Seaman Hogg; who turned and saluted; Pullings gave a nod and looked about "We're making good speed"  
"Aye sir."  
"Fairly good weather today" he speculated, turning around to gaze at the still morning skies.  
"Aye" Hogg said with a nod then made a small face of displeasure "But I can tell by the lack of mist tis' mornin' it's going to be a hot one today"  
Pullings frowned slightly and nodded, from what he could tell it was a crisp, slightly windy day; but Hogg was holder then he; and a whaler. Or rather; was a whaler. He had probably been out on the sea for longer then Pullings himself.  
Turning around after a brief though; Captain Pulling realized that he hadn't seen Gabrielle that morning, the rest of the officers and several French crew men were standing up on deck, gathered and speaking incoherently amongst themselves. Looking to face Mr. Hogg; Pulling raised an eyebrow  
"Has Miss De Sonnet been out on deck this morning?"  
"Oh no, sir. Midshipmen Williamson told me she didn't want to; he didn't argue with the lady; just let her stay down in the barracks with them other frenchies"  
As the word "Frenchies" came out of Hogg's lips, Pullings' eyebrows furrowed slightly, enough for Hogg to notice; as he bowed his head and stepped backwards "Aye, sorry sir"  
Raising both eyebrows, Pullings turned to face him and gave a small; captain like smile to the master sea men. Quickly turning around and walking briskly in the opposite direction. The last thing he wanted was rumors goings around the Acheron that he was going soft for the Frenchmen.  
Reaching the below decks; the smell of sweat and sound of still snoring men echoed through both his nostrils and his ears. Above his head, he heard the sound of the bell chiming off; signifying the hour. Walking over several lumps of sleeping crew; Captain Pullings gave an awkward leap and stepped into the doctor's quarters, where Doctor Le Vigny was performing an operation on a quite apathetically and rather happy looking man.  
Looking up to the doctors face; away from the patient's gleaming grin; Pullings removed his hat and cleared his throat. Utensils clinked and Le Vigny looked up "Just a moment capitaine" he said, and returned his attention back to the stomach of the cheerful patient.  
Gripping his hat at his front with both hands, Pullings gazed around the well designed room before him. It was larger then the Surprise's; that much was obvious. White sheets draped the walls, ceiling and some of the floor; stained with blood and dirt. Looking down to his left; he eyed a long brown table; covered with dried blood and red colored physician apparatuses. Eyeing them for a long moment; Pullings' thoughts were scatted by the sound of the doctor clearing his throat.  
Immediately lifted his head upright and straightening his back, he caught a glance at the patient, now with a large red faded gauze (that was once white) plastered to his wound; that some what frightening cheeky grin still plastered to his round face.  
Meeting the eyes of the doctor and blinking several times; Pullings found himself slightly squeezing his hat between his head. Coughing softly; he looked up once more to the doctor "Yes, I...just came to ask you several questions"  
Le Vigny smiled; seemingly genuine; but Tom still didn't like it.  
"Yes monsieur?" he asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.  
Glancing over once more at the patient, who didn't seem to be aware of anything that surrounded him; Pullings inhaled and spoke confidently "Why is that woman aboard this ship? De Sonnet?"  
"Third Lieutenant De Sonnet" Le Vigny corrected.  
"Yes, yes. Third Lieutenant De Sonnet, why is she aboard the Acheron?"  
"Like everyone else monsieur capitaine. To serve for..." he paused "Our causes"  
Pullings eyes narrowed momentarily with impatience, but he quickly returned his expression to that of indifference. Apathy was no weakness.  
"Yes, as I am aware of Mr. Le Vigny. But; she is a woman. Don't you have...policies?"  
"Why yes of course. But...she is the captain's daughter"  
To stop his eyes from widened extensively, Pullings blinked several times "And that grants her acquiescence to be on this ship?"  
"She loves the sea Monsieur, like her father; he never had a son" The doctor hung his head slightly; apparently in anguish for his lost captain.  
Rising his head in a small nod, Pulling released his hat with one hand, his clammy hand reaching up to briefly scratch his head as he eyed the captain somewhat suspiciously.  
"I see"  
"Yes capitaine, it is true. When she ship was attacked; the first thing he did was make sure she was safe"  
"In that cabin; in the Great Cabin"  
He nodded humbly "Oui, yes. He told her to stay in there until they reached port"  
"...alright. Thank you" he said and gave a nod before baking up and out of the small infirmary and turning to make his way towards the small jail sells; once acknowledging the marine on duty with a nod; he turned and peered in the first cell. From what he could tell looking into the dark dank and quite malodorous chamber was that five very tired and irritated looking French sea men were looking crossly back at him. Straightening up and placing his hands behind his back, Pullings shifted his neck a bit and cleared his throat before side stepping to the other cell. Four out of the six French officers sat huddled together, from the long thick hair, Pullings was able to pick out Miss De Sonnet, who sat back in the corner of the small cell; legs curled up; her face hidden behind shadows and locks of ebony hair.  
One French officer; a midshipman; no older then Pullings himself; looked up and widened his eyes. After a still moment; he softly cleared his throat "Oui monsieur?" he asked timidly.  
"Third Lieutenant De Sonnet..." he started; turning his eyes back towards her. Suddenly; as he realized he was at a complete loss for words; it dawned on him. Why was he down here?  
The small officer nodded and turned towards her. He watched as the small boy crawled over to her and gently shook her obviously sleeping frame. Her head jerked up and she buried her face in her hand; shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. Looking up, the French midshipman pointed towards him.  
As Gabrielle's eyes met Pullings's own; he was once again at a loss for words. He watched quietly as she stood and brushed off the dust that lay over her uniform. Walking over towards him, he peered down at her through the thick steal bars that separated them.  
"Capitaine" she said with a nod, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to soft light that filled the cabin.  
He smiled "Miss De Sonnet" bowing his head slowly to the side. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the upper decks"  
Blinking, her green eyes registered with confusion for a moment before she looked down, as if to think. Lifting her head, her eyes locked momentarily with his as she smiled with the corner of her lips "Okay" she said.  
After the marine let Gabrielle out of her cell, Captain Pullings lead up to the upper decks of the Acheron, feeling somewhat foolish; leading her around the ship that she more then likely knew much better then himself.  
Once they were fully at the stern; where Midshipmen Williamson gave them each a nod and Pullings a "sir" and headed briskly off and towards the quarterdeck; Gabrielle took a seat and sighed, turning her head to look at the bright ocean. It was getting hot out; it was already exceptionally hotter then when he had first went below decks.  
Leaning one arm onto the rails; Pullings looked towards the horizon; squinted as the sun shown on him. "So, Third lieutenant; you are the captains daughter?" he inquired; trying to sound more like innocent conversation that a captains demanding answers from a crewman.  
Turning to briefly look at him, Gabrielle blinked; her face read that she was somewhat surprised. Turning back to the sea; away from the captain, he saw her shoulder fall as she exhaled "Yes, that is correct. He is...was my father" she brought up her arm across herself and rested it on her shoulder.  
"We should be in port Valparaiso by nightfall tomorrow" he said.  
Her head fell slightly as he watched her; she placed her hand under her chin. "I see. And what will happen to us when we reach Valparaiso?"  
Taken aback by the question, Pullings's eyes dropped to the floor; as if searching the boards for the accurate response. Sheepishly; he scratched the back of his head and lifted his gaze; only to find that Gabrielle own eyes were looking directly at him; through him, and he felt terrible  
"I honestly don't know Miss..." he said, then quickly corrected himself with a cough "Third lieutenant"  
Suddenly, her eyes filled with what seemed like understanding and she smiled gently before giving a small; sad nod "That's alright, I can't expect you to..." she paused.  
"Pullings...Tom Pullings" He supplied.  
"Tom Pullings" she said softly; the smile slowly disappearing from her face as she turned back around towards the ocean.  
It was impossible for him to remember how long he stood there, watching her, time seemed to either zoom past; or stand still. They indulged in simple conversations; especially both their fascination with the sea. Gabrielle told him of her love for the sea at night; when all the stars were out; and how her father taught her about mapping; and how she'd never be lost as long as the stars were visible. Pullings had never spoken with a woman with so much care for the sea; he just loved watched her eyes lit up with admiration as she talked about it.  
He told her about how his father had been a carpenter; but had never been out to sea. How he always built boats on shore and how he taught him the layout of a ship when he was little; and would always give him little wooden boat carvings, and as much as he tried; his carvings would never look anything like his dads. He told her how he had a special gift with wood, carving and shaping; how it was never passed down onto him; he might as well have had no opposable thumbs when it came to wood carving.  
"I always told him I would be on the sea one day. Commanding a ship he built." A small, dim smile appeared on his lips and faded away as he turned towards the sea. He saw Gabrielle look over through the corner of his eyes, smiling.  
"It's nice" Pullings said, taking a step back and placing his hands composedly behind his back as he continued "Having someone who holds the same passion as you" he glanced down at Gabrielle as she stood up, resting her hand on the rail as the muggy morning wind blew through her loosely tied hair.  
"It is" she said softly, almost to herself. Turning around, she leaned backwards against the rail and turned her head to the side. "...he must have helped you then, to learn the makes of man-o-wars; your father"  
Lifting his gaze; Pullings was momentarily stunned, his thoughts of track as he scanned her pale face behind the long locks of shadowed; ebony hair that blew freely about her face. Shaking his head; he quickly brushed the thought away and averted his gaze whilst clearing his throat "Ahm, yes; he did. I never wanted to listen" he said, smiling slightly with the reminiscent thoughts. "I could have cared less about the make of the beasts, I wanted to ride them, not build them"  
She turned her head once more to look at him; still smiling. He didn't say anything, he couldn't, he stood; dumfounded; outwardly staring at her, it never dawning on him that she stared blatantly back, or possibly neither of them noticed as they stood gazing at each other in silence.  
Abruptly, the thudding of running footsteps broke Pullings free of his daydream and he quickly shook his head and restored his hat (which he didn't quite remember taking off) back onto his head. A Frenchman appeared on the deck and ran vigorously over to Gabrielle, who; was still peering over at Pullings, who's eyes wandered once more to meet her own as his hands rested on his hat.  
"Left tenant?"  
Slowly, Gabrielle turned her head towards the intruder "Yes Frogier" she said sternly. Her voice changed to that of authority, her back straightened. Impressed, Pullings have a small smile and fixed his hat on his head. Looking past Gabrielle, his eyes came to rest on the one she was conversing with; by the name Frogier; who was giving him quiet the awry glance.  
After a moment of quick paced French that Pullings didn't even bother at attempting to follow; she turned around and bowed her head. "I take my leave, thank you...Captain Pullings" she said, pronouncing captain with an English tongue. Her eyes met with his and lingered for a moment, before she gave once more small; kind smile and turned around; following the one called Frogier.  
After she was gone from view, Pullings had turned around and faced the sea once more. Thoughts racking his brain as he tried to pry his mind away from thoughts of her. Sighing heavily; he turned fully around just as Mr. Hogg appeared before him.  
"Hello Hogg" He said, bowing his head in greetings.  
"Sir" He said and gave a stern nod, followed by a smile.  
A the Master Seaman opened his mouth to say something; Pullings spotted Private Trollop of the Royal Marines and another marine speaking rather loudly at the group of Frenchmen onboard. "What is that private doing Mr. Hogg?"  
Turning around, Mr. Hogg quickly surveyed the scene "Why sir, their directing the frenchies below decks to switch em' up"  
Recalling that the Frenchmen alternated time above deck; Pullings gave a small "oh" of recollection as Mr. Hogg turned around. As he watched the two Marines lead the small band of Frenchmen below decks, he caught sight of Gabrielle; who for a moment, looked up and seemed to lock eyes with the captain. He watched as she was lead below decks and completed out of sight. Sighing softly through his nose; Pullings realized that Mr. Hogg had been talking to him the whole time. Shaking his head, Captain Pullings turned to face the still speaking Mr. Hogg, who paused and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Sorry Hogg, my mind must have sauntered off. What were you saying?" 


End file.
